


quiet

by Blistering_Typhoons



Series: family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Camping, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/Blistering_Typhoons
Summary: I wanted to embed an image, but I dunnae how so just pretend that my awesome self made cover is in here xDEnjoy!





	quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to embed an image, but I dunnae how so just pretend that my awesome self made cover is in here xD
> 
> Enjoy!

‘’I wanna camp.’’

Dean looks up from his laptop to see Sam, the younger Winchester’s back turned.

‘’What?’’, Dean asks, shutting the laptop cautiously.

If Sammy had gotten an idea in that big brain of his, chances are Dean was gonna have to go along with it. He just hopes his brother doesn’t bring out the puppy eyes.

Sam shuts the book he’s holding and turns to Dean, expression innocent.

Too innocent.

‘’I want. To go. Camping.’’, Sammy says, emphasizing the words like Dean’s stupid or something.

Dean frowns, raising his eyebrow as he does.

‘’Why?’’

Sam goes silent for a second, plopping down into a chair opposite Dean.

The warm glow of the library’s lighting illuminates their faces, one thoughtful and the other vaguely annoyed.

‘’Because...I want to make s’mores. And look at the stars and forget the fact that we live in constant fear and danger.’’

Dean hums.

‘’Wouldn’t woods make that kinda difficult?’’

Sammy smiles.

‘’We don’t have to go into the woods, Dean. The field next to the bunker?’’

Dean looks up at the stairway leading to their front ‘door’.

‘’Look I know you think we’re too old, and it’s too dangerous-‘’

‘’Sure.’’

‘’What?’’, Sam says dumbly, blinking owlishly.

Dean chuckles a bit.

He doesn’t get the chance to dumbfound Sammy often.

‘’You heard me. Pack your things, bitch.’’

‘’Jerk.’’, Sam huffs, but he’s grinning like an idiot.

...

‘’Gah! Son of a bitch, Sammy, you almost took my eye out!’’, Dean growls, shoving the tent pole away from his face.

Sam just chuckles nervously, eyes scanning the shiny pages of the instruction manual.

The trek to the camping site had been uneventful, the tent however...

Dean sighs, closing his eyes and tilting his head in the direction of the sun. Birds chirp somewhere in the distance as his skin bakes, a soft breeze blowing his flannel gently.

The quiet sound of Sam shifting pages is the only man made noise for miles.

Dean finds he appreciates it immensely.

Along with his brother’s company, free from stress and exertion.

But Sam doesn’t need to know that.

He’s broken from his dreamlike state by the sound of Sam’s triumphant cry and the sun nearly blinds him when he opens his eyes.

‘’Ok, I know what we need to do!’’

Dean just smiles and listens patiently.


End file.
